Cloudy Moon
by Rozen Phoenix
Summary: What if the Volturi had Chelsea in New Moon? What if they wanted Edward bad enough to use Chelsea's power? Can Bella and Alice make it in time to save Edward, or will Edward be forever bound to the Volturi?
1. Replay

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Except for my own. I'm not quite sure I'll add any in this story. Probably not.**

**Ch 1**

* * *

_Based in New moon, starting in chapter 19, after they land in Florence, Italy._

**Bella's POV**

As Alice and I were getting off of the plane, she suddenly stiffened by my side. Her eyes started to acquire that filmed over quality they get whenever she sees something. I was getting worried. What was Edward planning?

"Alice?" I said tentatively. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

She looked up at me, her expression dumbstruck. "The Volturi have made another decision." She told me, a pained look crossing her face. "They're hunting down Edward. They're going to use Chelsea on him."

I was confused. "Who's Chelsea?" I asked.

Alice glanced at me. "There's no time now, we _really_ have to hurry now. I'll explain on the way.

I was starting to get worried. Just what had happened? "How quickly can we get from Florence to Volterra?" I asked anxiously.

Alice glanced at me. "That depends on how fast you drive. Oh, and Bella?"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

She eyed me considerately. "How strongly do you oppose grand theft auto?"

* * *

**Alice's POV**

There was no time to even think. The colors of the vision swirled in front of me. I had been monitoring the Volturi closely, and it was a good thing I had. If I had not been, I would have missed it, and it would have been too late for Edward.

_The Volturi have a new member of their guard_. They played at being peaceful, but _I_ should have known by now that they would do anything, _anything _to get what they wanted. Bella and I _had _to get to Volterra, fast. There was no time to lose.

There was also a very high chance that we wouldn't make it.

No, I can't think about that. I have to stay positive.

"Alice?" a single, unsure voice broke through my reverie. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

I looked up at her, not surprised by the alarmed expression on her face. I felt the same way. "The Volturi have made another decision." I told her. "They're hunting down Edward. They're going to use Chelsea on him."

Her face twisted into an expression of confusion. "Who's Chelsea?"

I took a glance at the Volturi's future again and said hastily, "There's no time now, we _really_ have to hurry now. I'll explain on the way."

Bella started to look seriously worried now. "How quickly can we get from Florence to Volterra?" she asked anxiously.

I glanced at her. "That depends on how fast you drive," I told her, trying to see how she would react to the next question I would ask her. "Oh, and Bella?" I added.

She looked at me suspiciously. "What?" she inquired.

"How strongly do you oppose grand theft auto?"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

A bright yellow Porsche squealed to a stop a few feet from where I had been pacing feverishly, the word turbo scrawled in silver cursive lettering across its back. Everyone on the crowded airport sidewalk beside me stared.

"Hurry, Bella!" Alice yelled impatiently through her open window. "We're running out of time!"

I hastily jumped inside. The windows where tinted so dark that the interior seemed like nighttime.

"Jeez, Alice." I groaned. "Could you have picked a _more_ conspicuous car to steal?"

As I fumbled with my seat belt, Alice answered.

"You should be glad I could find such a fast car. I got lucky."

I sighed. I guess Alice would be Alice.

As the countryside whizzed by, I suddenly remembered the question that had been troubling me at the airport.

"Alice, who's Chelsea? Why are the Volturi going to use her on Edward?"

Alice suddenly looked grim. "Chelsea is a new addition to the Volturi guard. She has the power to undo or strengthen the loyalties, meaning she can make people betray others. The Volturi are going to recruit Edward into their guard by force."

* * *

**A/N - This story actually came from a dream I had. I dimly remembered a member of the Volturi guard who could change loyalty ties. When I was rereading New Moon for the twentieth time, I remembered that dream and I though, "Huh. What if the loyalty-changing vampire had been there in New Moon?" (I swear, that's what I was thinking word for word. I'm the kind of idiot who can't remember non-major character names, even of _Twilight_, of which I am obsesed (It's my new "thing").)**

**Most stories come from dreams. If you have a dream, no matter how crazy, write it down, or write down as much as you remember. That way, you can look at them later and maybe figure out a good story from it. It's okay to have stories based on crazy dreams you've had. Even Twilight is based on a dream Stephenie Meyer had. Some of my other stories are based on dreams too.**

**(And that concludes my "wise" advice on how to write.)**

**Oh, and** **you should read Angela Weber and the Half Vampire of Hogwarts :E, story ID 4538575 by Spazzfreeks. It's a really good Angela-is-a-witch fanfic. E's not going to update 'til Christmas though, because in her story, they're on Holiday Break or something. I got the news straight from the source, so it's probably reliable unless she suddenly changes her mind.**

**(Yes, I know I talk a lot)**

**Please R&R, by the way. You don't know just how much your reviews help support and motivate me. Plus, since there are no flames yet, I know that this other friend of mine hasn't reviewed yet.**

**(Yes, I'm actually done now.)**

**Oh! And please check out some of my other fanfics. I really want to know what you think. I don't say that just to get reviews. It's okay if you give constructive criticism, you know. I won't get offended and not update if you help point out a mistake I make. It would actually make me feel good, as I would then know that people actually do read my stories carefully, but don't randomly make up imaginary mistakes that aren't there. That would be pointless, and I'd have to spend time trying to figure out what you were talking about before realizing it was made up instead of writing the next chapter(s). I post right after I write a chapter, and I write a chapter right after I get an idea, so you get the new chapters immediately.**

**I know some of my plots can get a bit confusing at times.**

**If you've read some of my other stories, you know that I tend to write short chapters and hold you in suspense a lot. I've worked on it (the short chapter part, not the suspense part. That's staying).**

**If you've stuck with me through this entire A/N, good for you! You're actually getting "vital" information.**

**And now, I actually am going to stop before my A/N gets longer than my chapter. (If it isn't already)**


	2. Volterra

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. Achieving Stephenie Meyer's level of writing would be my ultimate goal.**

**Ch 2**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was too worried to see any of the scenery speeding by us.

"Do you see anything?" I asked Alice anxiously. "Anything that could possibly help?"

"There's something going on in Volterra," Alice muttered. "Some kind of festival, I think. The streets are full of people and red flags. What's today's date?"

I wasn't entirely sure. "I think it's the nineteenth."

"Well that's ironic, isn't it? It's Saint Marcus day."

I was confused "Which means…?"

Alice proceeded to explaining about the origins of the holiday.

Realization slowly dawned on me. "They're not going to be happy if Edward messes things up on St. Marcus Day, are they? That means they will do their best to find him and recruit him before noon, which means we have even less time than before."

I groaned in despair. How were we ever going to make it in time?

"There," Alice said abruptly, pointing to the castle city atop the closest hill.

I stared at it. I supposed the city was very beautiful; it absolutely terrified me.

"Volterra," Alice announced unnecessarily in a flat, icy voice.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sped along the road leading to Volterra, other walled cities that resembled castles whizzing by. I kept trying to see something, but the only solid decisions made were ones we already knew about.

The quiet, anxious voice broke my reverie. "Do you see anything? Anything that could possibly help?"

I looked carefully. "There's something going on in Volterra," I muttered. "Some kind of festival, I think. The streets are full of people and red flags. What's today's date?" I wasn't entirely sure what it was about, but I had a hunch.

"I think it's the nineteenth," Bella said.

I chuckled darkly. "Well that's ironic, isn't it? It's Saint Marcus day."

Bella was clearly confused "Which means…?"

I explained to her the origins of St. Marcus Day distractedly, trying to see something else that might help us.

Realization slowly crept into her expression. "They're not going to be happy if Edward messes things up on St. Marcus Day, are they? That means they will do their best to find him and recruit him before noon, which means we have even less time than before."

Wow. She caught in faster than I would have expected a human to have.

What if she's right, though? What if we _don't_ make it in time, and Edward gets bound to the Volturi. I doubt they would let Edward go if they already have him, even _if_ we arrived there. They'd probably try to bind _me_ to them too, and Bella would be dead.

No, I mustn't be so negative. I _have_ to stay positive. For Edward. For Bella.

Then, I saw it, rising up as we rounded the next turn. "There," I said abruptly, pointing to the castle city atop the closest hill.

Bella looked up at me, then in the direction I was pointing, and stared at it. I wonder what she was thinking?

"Volterra," I announced in a voice devoid of emotion, though it was clear I didn't have to.

* * *

**A/N – For those of you who don't know what Saint Marcus Day is, or have forgotten, it's described by Alice on page 440 of my copy of New Moon. I'm not sure if the page numbers are standardized in all copies, but if they're not, then look in New Moon, Chapter 19, after Alice stole the car, on their way to Volterra from Florence.**

**Thank you for reading. Please R&R. I'm sorry that my last A/N was so long. Thanks to whoever actually read the entire thing. If you haven't you should, if you have enough time. I meant everything I wrote in it.**

**Oh, and** **you should read Angela Weber and the Half Vampire of Hogwarts :E, story ID 4538575 by Spazzfreeks. It's a really good Angela-is-a-witch fanfic.**

**Please read my A/N for my previous chapter if you haven't already. It's not mandatory, but it'd be nice if you did. Thank you all for being so supportive of me. It means a lot.**

**I also started an account of FictionPress. I have the same author name. I haven't posted anything on it yet, though.**

**Sorry, I _will_ try to keep my A/N's shorter from now on.**


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**Ch 3**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was so worried that I hardly noticed anything as Alice drove us to Volterra and got us inside the city. I kept shifting anxiously in my seat. Why couldn't this thing go any faster? We were running out on time!

_Palazzo dei Priori_, I kept repeating to myself. _Palazzo dei Priori_. I recited this in my head like a mantra.

That's where Edward was. That's were Edward intended to reveal his "identity". Where he was willing to die because he thought I was dead.

He would still be there, if Chelsea hadn't already gotten him. We had to hurry! What if it was already too late? What if the Volturi already had Edward? What if they had already used Chelsea on him?

I was dimly aware of Alice paying off the guard.

We were finally in the city, screeching around street corners at break-neck speed. I shifted anxiously in my seat. I couldn't seem to stop fidgeting.

We were finally there, as close to the Palazzo dei Priori. So close; Edward was less than a hundred yards away!

As the car screeched to a halt, I fumbled with the seat belt, trying to unbuckle it. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed my forearm tight. I glanced over at Alice, and my breath caught in my throat. She saw something new.

"Alice!" I screamed frantically. "What did you see!?"

"Edward… He's not in the square anymore," she choked out. "They have him. The Volturi have Edward."

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

Even though I didn't have Jasper's gift, I could sense Bella's agitation, which consequently mirrored mine. _This is faster than running_, I reminded myself. _This is the fastest way._

I monitored Edward and the Volturi carefully, abandoning all of the other's I had been monitoring. Only Edward and the Volturi mattered now. Victoria could wait until this was over.

We were so close! Why was this car so slow?

At long last we reached the gate, which was closed. We had to stop. A uniformed man came and tapped on the window. Humans. Why were they all so annoying? Except for Bella, that is.

"I'm sorry," he said in heavily accented English. "Only tour buses allowed in the city today."

I sighed in impatience, then schooled my expression into an alluring smile.

"It's a private tour," I said, grabbing a thick wad of bills from my pocket, and handed it to him through the window. Thank goodness I had foreseen this difficulty and had brought elbow-length gloves.

The guard looked dazed as he looked down at the wad of bills in his hand. "Is this a joke?" he mumbled.

I gave him my most radiant smile, though inside I was seething with impatience. "Only if you thing it's funny," I said.

He stared at me dumbfounded. Humans…so slow.

"We're in a wee bit of a hurry," I hinted. Maybe _that_ would jolt him into action.

The guard blinked twice, shoved the money into his vest, and finally let us in. by that time, I could tell Bella was about to explode from worry. I just hope we weren't too late.

We reached the edge of the square. I watched Bella fumble with her seat belt, when a vision hit me.

_The Volturi had Edward._

As the colors cleared away, I grabbed Bella's arm, forcing her to turn around.

She looked annoyed, but I was too worried to care.

She must have seen the expression on my face, because the irritation immediately evaporated.

"Alice!" she screamed frantically. "What did you see?!"

I had trouble getting the words out.

"Edward…" I choked. "He's not in the square anymore. They have him. The Volturi have Edward."

* * *

**A/N - I know my chapters are short. I'm sorry. **

**I'm going to advertise. Please read some of my other stories. You should also read Angela Weber and the Half Vampire of Hogwarts :E, story ID 4538575 by Spazzfreeks. It's a really good Angela-is-a-witch fanfic. Check out some of the others on my favorites list. Scarlet Moon is kinda...reader's discretion is advised.**

**Please R&R. ****You can: suggest ideas, ask question, critique my writing style/format/grammar/content, etc., or you can simply encourage me if you want to. You can give me flames because I don't care, but please don't give other author flames. Some don't take it as well as I can. By the way though, good reviews are an author's fuel; they keep us going, motivated, and give us a desire to finish our stories.**


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight or characters in it.**

**Ch 4**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Wh…WHAT?!" I heard myself shriek. "The _Volturi_ has _Edward_?"

I felt numb all over; just like I had when Edward had told me he didn't want me, oh so long ago in the meadow. I had lost Edward, again.

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I was sure Bella was going into shock. She was frozen, her hand still on the door handle.

"Wh…What?!" she screeched. "The _Volturi_ has _Edward_?"

She took her hand off of the door handle, curling up into her seat, moaning.

"He's gone," she moaned. "He's gone again!"

She collapsed into my lap, sobbing.

She suddenly looked hopeful. "Where is he now, do you know, Alice?"

I looked. Melancholy threatened to sweep me away. There was nothing there, nothing new that could help us. Edward was gone.

Suddenly, I saw something. A glimpse…Did I even see it? Yes! There it was! Our hope!

"Bella!" I cried, my eyes shining. "We still have a chance. The Volturi haven't used Chelsea yet! We still have time!"

**

* * *

**

A/N – Sorry this chapter is so short. I was suffering from writer's block. Suggestions would be appreciated. Really…I need help…

This chapter is kinda a transition...I guess...maybe that's just my excuse...probably......

**I've said this a million times, but please read some of my other stories. You should also read Angela Weber and the Half Vampire of Hogwarts :E, story ID 4538575 by Spazzfreeks.**

**Please R&R and nonesuch.**


	5. Venice

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the character in it.**

**A/N – Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with my other fanfic (I was re-writing it), so I haven't really had an opportunity to do much. Plus, I'm still suffering from mild writer's block, but I want to continue. See, the thing about me is, I'm good at coming up with ideas but bad at going through with them. Like I've said, **_**any**_** suggestion or idea is welcome. Be bold. I won't stop updating if I don't like your ideas.**

**Ch 5**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We had hope!

"Where is he?" I demanded, worry making me rude.

Alice's eyes glazed over. Suddenly, a look of frustration came over her face.

"I can't see! Nobody's made a decision yet!" she cried helplessly.

I immediately felt guilty. I should not be taking my anxiety out on Alice. She was as worried as I was, if not more.

"What should we do now?" I asked dully. There was nothing I could think of _to_ do. Edward was gone, probably forever. The initial excitement from the hint of good news had long since worn off. Pessimistic spirit was in its place, and that only told of horrific scenarios. It was better not to think.

"I think we'd better wait here. He'd most likely be in Italy since that's where the Volturi are," Alice said thoughtfully. "I can't tell very much right now, but I _can_ tell that Edward is determined not to do anything, to let Volturi do to him what they will, which does _not_ bode well for us. However, the Volturi are determined to try to convince Edward that their way of life would be for the best, and that joining them would be very beneficial. They'll probably save Chelsea as a last resort. However, Edward is dead set against them. He just needs them to finish him off; he doesn't want to live any longer."

I winced at the mention of that. Just the thought of Edward dying was enough to cause my melancholy to resurface.

"That's probably good news for us," Alice continued. "It means we won't have to fight him. It also means that we have more time to find and rescue him."

"So we're just going to wait until you get a vision?" I asked skeptically.

Alice turned around and stared at me. "What other choice do we have?"

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I could feel Bella fuming next to me as I checked us into a hotel we had found in Florence.

When we got up to the privacy of our room, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe this. Here we were, still in Florence, still towing the car that Alice had stolen. On top of that, we were just waiting here until we knew something and how to move. This was killing me.

Alice was on the phone with Carlisle. I tried to tune it out, to not listen to the word that would hurt me, but I was too unsteady to do much.

"Yes, he went to the Volturi to ask and they said no. He made plans to try to force a reaction from them, but they decided not to risk it. They have him right now, and had planned to use Chelsea, but it seems that she left to hunt for him as they had ordered. I believe that they're planning on using her power when she gets back...Yes, she's not with them now...No I can't see where's she's going to go. She's just blindly following his scent right now. I'd think that it would eventually lead her back to the Volturi, however. Our best bet is to stay in Italy and see what happens. The Volturi probably know that I would already know of their plans, and am probably near Volterra, so they might take him to a different part of Italy."

She fell silent, listening intently to something on the other line.

I looked up dejectedly. Why was she telling me this? How was this going to help us find Edward?

Suddenly, she stiffened. Her eyes glazed over and suddenly hope blossomed on her face.

"What did you see?" I demanded.

She looked up, eyes sparkling. She uttered a single word, but that was enough.

"Venice."

* * *

**A/N – I've read your reviews, and it seems that Chelsea having a secret obsession with Edward is a popular idea, so I will consider it. The new ideas really help, as I'm overwrought with stress from schoolwork, piano, and Chinese school. However, it might take some time to work this idea in. the good news is, the direction my story is traveling in right now makes it easy for me to incorporate this new idea.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and idea-contributors. I love you all very much.**

**Please R&R and nonesuch.**

**And please don't call me a wannabe Asian because I take Chinese classes. I _can_ tell you that Chinese is hella hard.**

**Also, sorry if there's any mistakes. I just got Mozilla Firefox (since my Internet Explorer started to not work) and it's doing weird things everytime I upload a document onto my account. I so my best to edit it and make it presentable, but sometimes i miss something.**

**Also, sorry it took so long for me to get a chapter up.**


	6. Impasse

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N – BTW ALL. I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO VENICE, NOR DO I KNOW MUCH ABOUT IT. Most of what I know is stereotypes and miscellaneous info from Anthony Horowitz's **_**Scorpia**_**. And since this is a fanfic, I didn't really bother do much research. So I'm making it up. Please bear with me.**

**Ch 6

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Alice had only uttered that one word about half an hour ago. "Venice," she had said. That's where they were keeping Edward. That was where we were heading right now.

We were driving; there had been no flights available on such short notice. The only available flight was next week, and I didn't think we could wait that long.

All the while, I noticed Alice's eyes occasionally glassing over. I knew she was doing her best to spot something that might help us, but I didn't have much hope. After all, what could possibly happen now that would tip the scales?

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the limo mutinously, feeling the pain over losing Bella keenly. They had Alec restraining me, so there was no way I could escape. The only thing real to me was the dark, the quiet, and the internal pain.

Just an hour earlier – or was it five? – I had been raging. In the end, it got so bad that Jane had no choice but to let Alec take over. He took my sight, smell, and hearing, but left me my tactile senses, though admittedly he had numbed my nervous system. But I was beyond caring. Tactile senses did me no good when I had no other way of defending myself. I sat there in the dark mulling over my own thoughts.

Why had they made me live? Why couldn't they let me die? I had been so close to joining my Bella, my beautiful, dazzling Bella. My gorgeous Bella, with her clumsiness and her stunning naivety and nonchalance around things that were dangerous towards her. I wanted it all to end so badly.

I was no stranger to pain, but the pain from losing Bella was the most intense pain I had ever felt, even stronger than the pain of the transformation. It was even more intense now, getting stronger by the second. I had been so close to joining her, to ending the incessant pain. So close!

Dimly, I was aware of the limo moving, speeding along. How much longer must I endure? At this point, I would have done anything, anything at all just to end it.

Oh, how I yearned for the end.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

We sat in the hotel room in Venice, waiting. The maddening ticking of the clock seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing second. Every second that passed could be one that we needed!

But Alice was still irresolute. There was nothing she could really see, except that they were in Venice. Somehow, they had managed to hide whatever they were planning from Alice. Either that or they were undecided. I think all they did was tell the driver to circle around aimlessly. It's possible that they weren't even in Venice yet. There was nothing that we could tell.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

The car had stopped. I could feel no more perceived motion. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't smell anything, couldn't tell anything about my surroundings.

Never had I felt so alone and vulnerable.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me brusquely. I was being dragged by this unseen force; it never occurred to me to struggle.

I stumbled along as the unseen force pulled me along. There was no way for me to judge my surroundings at all; my tactile senses did me little good, considering the circumstances.

I tripped, then lost my footing, but the dragging force didn't let up. I had no way of recovering myself. I resigned myself to being dragged. I couldn't feel physical pain anyway.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I watched Bella fidgeting restlessly on the hotel bed. Poor Bella. She was worried frantic.

I took another peek into the future, and my breath caught. This was bad. Very bad.

The Volturi knew that they would not be able to immediately break Edward's bond with Bella, but they decided to whittle at it. Judging by Chelsea's ability, the bond could probably be completely broken in about two weeks. If Chelsea's influence was broken before time was up, we'd definitely be able to save Edward. Any time after that would be iffy, if we were able to do anything at all.

This was both good news and bad news. On the positive side, we had a whole two weeks to try to bust Edward out. On the negative side, we only had two weeks. That time could fly by in no time.

There was no real way of judging anything. We knew nothing. We had nothing to go on. We don't even know if we even still have a chance of saving Edward.

I took a quick, deep breath and pulled out my cell phone to call Carlisle.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

It was cold, so cold. Colder than it had ever been before. I had thought that since I had become a vampire, I would not be able to feel the cold anymore, but I was wrong. The numbing cold spread throughout me, so cold it was painful.

It was as if a part of me was slowly dying...

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I was twitching, and I knew it was agitating Alice as well, but there was nothing I could do to stop. I could barely control my own panicked thoughts, much less my actions.

Alice still hadn't told me anything, and the suspense was killing me. Here I was, finally with a chance to get Edward back, yet hope seemed so far away. I felt myself start to slide into a pit of despair. Would we really be able to save Edward in time? I hadn't heard much about these infamous Volturi, but I'd heard enough to deduce that they were formidable.

Every second I spent pondering it sunk me deeper within my hopelessness. Every second that passed was one where Edward could be sliding farther and farther from my reach. Alice had told me the bare-bones minimum of the Volturi's plan, which, unfortunately, was all we knew, yet already their strategy seemed faultless. I had witnessed how powerful a vampire's auxiliary powers could be, and Chelsea's was perfect for what they planned.

This was even worse than having him walk away from me. This time, he was being forced away from me, and there was nothing I could do.

**

* * *

A/N – XD Hello. Yeah, I won't give you the full rant, because it's late and I don't feel like writing it out, nor do I feel like torturing you. I'm pretty sure by now you've already read some form or other of my anti-Twilight rant and my hopes to be able to overcome my bias to finish my fanfics. I'm just going to say that that fervor has cooled down to something akin to apathy, and so there shouldn't be any problem, and leave it at that.**

**So yeah. Please R&R.**

**_My chapters are getting longer! *woot~_  
**


End file.
